Lo que el corazón quiere decir
by MerokochanHmHt
Summary: Ritsu como siempre y una vez más le niega a Takano y a sí mismo el profundo amor que aun le tiene. Pero esta vez en su huida se topa con una misteriosa chica que alega conocerlo y se presenta como nada mas y nada menos que La Guardiana del Hilo Rojo del Destino... ¿Quién es esta misteriosa chica? ¿Que es lo que se propone? Genero: Romance, Drama, Fantasía
1. Llegada

_**Nota de la autora:**_Bueno he aquí un fic corto con el cual me encariñé mucho, a pesar de que fue concebido en un mal momento de mi vida...  
está también disponible en mi otro perfil pero quisiera compartirlo aquí también ^^ sin más cháchara... ah y una cosilla. Aquí como en otros muchos más verán a dos personajes de mi creación: Luna y Weed. Ellos en resumen son mis alter-egos xD  
ahora sí... disfruten! se acepta cualquier sugerencia, queja, duda ;D

* * *

Era una noche despejada, llena de estrellas y las calles tranquilas. En una de las aceras caminaba una chica. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta la cintura, su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos y el que se dejaba ver era colo café. Vestía de un saco largo color rojo terracota y una polera azul marino con unos vaqueros oscuros y unos borcegos de cuero negro; pero lo que resaltaba en todo su atuendo era un collar en su cuello que contenia una piedra semi-transparente color celeste como el cielo más despejado. Mas su rostro no denotaba nada, absolutamente nada de tranquilidad sino mas bien estaba ansiosa.

"La puta madre que lo parió... ¡se supone que tendría que haberlo encontrado! ¡Ya es de noche...!" murmuraba para sus adentros, nadie a su alrededor notaba de sus injurias salvo su compañero Weed un perro-demonio de apariencia de un perro de raza Akita inu con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"Ya Luna... tranquilízate... ya lo encontrarás, hay que tener paciencia..." trataba de calmarla hablandole por telekinesis, aún así estaba a años luz de lograrlo

"¿Paciencia? ¿¡PACIENCIA DICES!? Paciencia tu puta madre... sabes muy bien que no tenemos a donde ir Weed... y no seré como los indigentes que duermen en las plazas..." le respondía la chica por el mismo medio.

Ya Luna estaba con las venas a flor de piel cuando pasan delante de un edificio y escuchan un alboroto proveniente de ahí

-¡Que me sueltes! ¡Sabes que yo no siento eso por tí!-

Weed no le prestó atención, pero Luna si... porque al que vió salir del edificio todo sonrojado con las ropas y el pelo alborotado fue un castaño de ojos verdes ahora hinchados con rastros de lágrimas. El joven corría como si la vida dependiera de ello y sin saber muy bien a donde iba chocó con Luna.

-¡Ah..! L-lo s-siento mucho... y-yo...-

Luna estaba inmóvil, por dos razones... la primera porque el castaño en un impulso desesperado por desahogarse la abrazó tosca y fuertemente rompiendo a llorar y segundo...

"Pero... qué carajo... oh mi dios y la virgen... es... ¡es él!"

De pronto una voz grave sacó a todos del trance

-¡¿Onodera?!-

Era un hombre en la entrada del edificio, sus ojos color miel notaban confusión... e ira. Luna lo vio y notó su aura ahora oscura y antes de que hiciera o dijera algo agarró al castaño y arrastrandolo se iban alejando al tiempo que mentalmente ordenaba al can "¡Te lo encargo!"

Weed rodó los ojos en muestra de molestia pero alguien que ya estaba a su lado lo puso a la defensiva

-¡Onodera!- gritaba a todo pulmon el hombre al tiempo que pensaba "¿P-pero quién era esa chica?... no creo que era la que siempre anda con él" pero si en ese momento estaba confuso al escuchar cierta voz lo confundió aún más

-Tsk tranquilo eh... ¿Takano?.. ella no le hará nada-

El aludido asustado volteó la vista buscando el origen de la voz pero no la encontró

-Como que deberías mirar hacia abajo...- dijo otra vez la voz con una tonada de alguien quién está perdiendo la paciencia. Takano obedeció y sólo vio a un perro sentado mirándolo con sus grandes ojos celestes y el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Hah?!.. si la voz proviene de aquí entonces..."

-Seh, entonces soy un perro que habla...- dijo molesto Weed. Estaban perdiendo tiempo precioso y la cuestión era no hacerlo así que con molestia y desgano dijo -Ahora que ya pasamos el tiempo de confusión podriamos ir al grano... a menos que no quieras recuperarlo...-

Mientras tanto, dos castaños iban por la acera uno arrastrando al otro. Luna con la mirada buscaba un lugar donde sentarse pero por suerte encontraron un pequeño parque asi que a rastras llevo al castaño para que ambos se sentaran. Tras lo ocurrido Luna necesitaba que se tranquilizara para hablarle ya que debía ser escuchada.

-L-lo siento..- se disculpaba entre sollozos -ni me conoce y ya la involucro en d-donde no debería...- en tanto Luna le miraba callada y con una mirada triste

-Tranquilo Ritsu...- trató de calmarlo al tiempo que con su mano acarició su rostro secando sus lágrimas -*Suspiro* Tal vez no te conozca en cierto modo... pero si conozco y sé como te sientes...- para suerte de Luna eso calmó a Ritsu pero luego lo alarmó "¡¿C-cómo...?!" y la chica sonrió de lado ya que podía saber qué pensaba asique acomodándose y carraspeando (cómo dándose tiempo así como para captar interés) empezó

-Bueno déjame decirte que en cierto modo sí te conozco... ya que soy La Guardiana del Hilo Rojo del Destino. Mi nombre es Luna un placer Ritsu-


	2. Un corazón marcado por el dolor

_**Nota de la autora:**_si lose, ni un dia y ya capitulo nuevo... pero es que no puedo esperaaarr jajaja bueno, trastorno de ansiedad a un lado que lo disfruten :D

* * *

El chico le miró como si fuera de esos locos que andan gritando por la calle que el fin estaba cerca, Luna no pudo evitar leer su reacción en su mente y con un pesado suspiro dijo en forma tranquila

-Bueno, es que quiero ayudarte es obvio... ayudarte a aceptar lo que sientes...-

no pudo continuar porque el castaño sin que se lo esperara tiró a un costado sus manos y levantandose bruscamente quizo irse. Luna en tanto no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción y con todo el auto control corrió alcanzando fácilmente al castaño y tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo

-¡Espera! acaso piensas en huir ¿no?, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas? ¿Porqué tan insistente por negar lo obvio?- le dijo seria y con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño se volteó bruscamente y con la cara llorosa y mirada fiera le gritó exaltado

-¿¡Por qué todo el maldito mundo pretende que lo que siento es obvio!? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que sufrí por todo lo ocurrido! ¡Ni tu, ni Takano-san ni mis padres ni NADIE!-

En tanto a unas calles de allí un ojimiel desesperado corría buscando a alguien, Weed lo seguía a su lado. Luego de explicarle su motivo por el cual su compañera se había llevado al castaño Takano se alivió ya que no pensaba ceder a Ritsu a SU Ritsu a nadie. Pero luego en un momento Weed subitamente captó una sensación de furia descontrolada y temió lo peor. Conocía muy bien a Luna, aunque se controlaba muy bien a veces cuando se le terminaba la paciencia (a veces muy rapido), terminaba siendo de temer. Asi que siguiendo el rastro de aquella corazonada fue a buscarla siendo seguido por Takano quién adivinó la procedencia de su temor y no dudó un segundo en seguirlo.

Sólo habían corrido unos 15 minutos hasta que divisaron un pequeño parque. Weed supo de inmediato que de allí provenía la sensación y lo confirmó al divisar a Luna y Ritsu. Al acercarse tanto Weed como Takano comprendieron el porque la sensación de furia. Ritsu estaba como queriendo irse y Luna había corrido tras él y había logrado tomarlo del brazo. Iba a intervenir Takano pero entonces escuchó algo que lo detuvo

-¡Espera! acaso piensas en huir ¿no?, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas? ¿Porqué tan insistente por negar lo obvio?- le dijo Luna seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Por qué todo el maldito mundo pretende que lo que siento es obvio!? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que sufrí por todo lo ocurrido! ¡Ni tu, ni Takano-san ni mis padres ni NADIE!- le gritó Ritsu con la cara completamente empapada en lágrimas y zafándose del agarre.

Luna no aguantó mas, la furia invadió su ser y sin medir sus palabras gritó a todo pulmón

-¡Bien, si tanto quieres mandar todo al carajo allá tú, después cuando sea demasiado tarde y ya cuando sólo sea una puta lápida de piedra por TU puta culpa, AHI es cuando quiero verte llorar frente a él y decirle todo lo que ahora quieres callar!-

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el area, hasta Ritsu dejó de llorar y miró confuso a la chica. Mas no fue el único, Takano también desvió la atención hacia la chica buscando el significado de lo que había dicho. El único que sí lo sabía era Weed, que la miró sorprendido pero también con tristeza y sólo murmuró

-...Luna...-

La aludida notó la presencia de ambos pero no dijo nada más, lentamente caminó en dirección opuesta de donde había venido dirigió una última mirada enojada hacia Ritsu y finalmente se fue alejando sin antes decirle a su compañero

-...Iré al prado...-

Dicho esto simplemente desapareció dejando a ambos hombres confusos. Ritsu olvidando todo lo demás miró a Takano como buscando una explicación, Takano miró a Weed buscando lo mismo. Pero Weed suspiró largamente para despues (para el asombro de Ritsu) preguntar

-¿Quieren saber el porqué dijo lo que dijo?...- ambos hombres asintieron -...Bien, síganme-

Y caminando hacia un punto determinado cerró los ojos y concentrándose hizo aparecer una puerta frente a ellos. Dicha puerta se abrió, dejando ver una especie de páramo lleno de flores de alegría del hogar que inundaron el aire de su embriagador perfume...


	3. Marcas del pasado mensaje para el futuro

_**Nota de la autora:**_bueno he aqui otro capitulo... no hay mucho que decir, ah si que aqui veran que habra flashback pero no es el tipico que pasa por la mente de uno sino que lo ven todos (si no lo entienden chequen el sig video watch?v=Y65RTx6ZZDw hasta el 1:30 masomenos... es un fragmento de una serie que formo parte de mi inspiracion para el personaje de Luna) eso nada mas... se agradece a Jenn Hachi por poner este humilde fic en sus favoritos QwQ realmente me emociona que alguien aqui tenga en cuenta mis historias

* * *

El sol brillaba en aquél desolado páramo, las flores multicolores pero uniformes bailaban con el escaso viento. El paisaje daba un toque de elegancia y hermosura... pero también de soledad. En un determinado punto de aquél mar infinito floral se encontraban dos lápidas de piedra. Y frente a aquellas lápidas se encontraba una chica, estaba de rodillas y dulcemente acariciaba la lápida mas grande mientras con una suave voz decía

-¿Me extrañaste?... yo si, es terrible ir por ahí estando sola cuando se es eterna...-

y volteando la mirada hacia la más pequeña le habló

-¿Y tú mi pequeña? yo te extrañé hija...- Aunque bajó su mirada volviéndose triste y apretando los puños murmuró

-Aunque esta vez... no pude... cumplir con nuestra promesa...-

y haciendo un gesto con sus manos las posó de forma brusca en el suelo haciendo aparecer un símbolo de luz bajo de él (como edward elric hace una transmutación) haciendo aparecer un recuadro enorme frente a ella... el recuardro mostraba unas imagenes.

-Flashback 1-  
Se veía el interior de un aula, estaba vacío pero se escuchaban los gritos y murmullos lejanos de los chicos, mostrando que estaban en un receso. En una esquina había una chica sentada sola leyendo un libro. Se mostraba serena pero miraba triste de reojo a los demás chicos. Se ve a unas chicas que murmullan "Viste que esa chica esta siempre sola..." "Si... es rara... da mala espina siendo tan desarreglada"

-Siempre... crei estar sola, seguro ya lo sabes..- murmuraba la chica mirando con un mirar neutro las imagenes que se formaban frente a ella.

-Flashback 2-  
Era de noche, la misma chica caminaba hacia su casa regresando de unas clases particulares. Iba pensativa hasta que una voz la saca de trance -Oye, ¿vas para aquél lado?- le sonríe un joven de cabellos color negro y mirada cafe mientras le da una sonrisa gentil causando un sonrojo en la chica -...Si- le responde cabizbaja la chica, mientras que se da la vuelta y es seguida de cerca por el chico

-No sabía en aquel entonces... pero se había producido un milagro... un milagro de aspecto ordinario..- hablaba la chica mientras sonreía ante tales momentos nostalgicos

-Flashback 3-  
Se veía un baño, en el espejo se reflejaba la chica que ahora se veia con los brazos sangrando de tantos cortes que se había hecho, sollozando a lágrima viva -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Toda mi familia es una completa mierda y nadie se fija en lo.. en lo que me pasa!- agarra 3 frascos de pastillas y se las traga todas sin remordimiento. Luego de hecho eso se recuesta en el suelo del baño y se queda dormida por efecto de las pastillas.

Sonrié pero mantiene su semblante triste y sigue hablando -Estaba harta de todo, sólo quería huir...

-Flashback 4-  
Sólo se ve oscuridad, en medio de ella la chica estaba acostada como inconciente. Hasta que una voz grave la despierta  
-...Lu...Luna...-  
La chica se levanta de manera súbita y volteando a todos lados busca el origen de la voz  
-¿Q-quién... quién eres?- preguntó la chica asustada  
-Mi nombre... es Weed- se presentó dejándose ver. Era un joven de apariencia seria, tenía cabello algo largo color plateado y ojos grandes de un color celeste cielo. Su vestimenta era sobria, un saco largo color negro y camisa blanca con pantalones vaqueros blancos. Pero lo más llamativo era su collar que era una piedra semi-transparente color celeste.  
-Soy el guardián de este collar que ves- señala su collar -pero no puedo desatar mis poderes como debo... para hacerlo necesito de una... "antena de recepción"- la chica lo miró confusa, el chico suspiró y continuó  
-Es decir... como algunos usan el chakra, ki, poder espiritual como fuente de poder... yo uso los sentimientos ajenos... pero no puedo captarlos y por eso necesito dar la mitad de mis poderes a un mortal- Al escuchar la explicación la chica se sorprendió y solo hizo un gesto de sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero el chico alzó una mano en gesto de agregar algo  
-Sólo me debes 2 cosas... primero... me das tu tiempo. Y segundo, debes hacer una promesa...- la chica lo miró atenta -...debes prometer que estarás conmigo siempre, sólo conmigo a tu lado podrás usar todo el poder en su esplendor... si haces eso... durante 10 siglos entonces te cumpliré un deseo.. puede ser cualquiera... está fuera de cualquier límite-

-*suspiro* Creí que había hecho un bien al alejarme de todos... pero...- siente que lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos y rápidamente se las seca -Luego de mucho tiempo... comprendí que había cometido un grave error e intente remediarlo...´-

-Flashback 5-  
El mismo lugar, pero las flores no están. El lugar se ve como un desierto estéril y desierto. Aparece una puerta y por ella salta fuera un lobo gris plata de mirada bicolor (un ojo café y el otro celeste amarillento) con un collar con una piedra semi transparente de color celeste seguido de un akita inu color azul acero y ojos color celeste. El lobo se queda inmóvil mirando sorprendido el panorama, de inmediato cambia de forma... resulta ser la chica. Con desesperación corre hacia un punto determinado recorriendo unas escasas ruinas de lo que fue una ciudad. Luego de unos minutos encuentra dos lápidas que al parecer fueron de las únicas en estar en bastante buen aspecto. Al verlas con detenimiento, la chica rompe a llorar cayendo de rodillas. El can con una mirada neutra solo queda a su lado observando, no fue mucho tiempo que ve que la chica está por intentar algo...  
-¿No me usarás para revivirlos cierto?-  
La chica se detiene, al parecer era lo que intentaba hacer.  
-No puedes... aún así tu eres eterna.. recuerdalo me diste tu tiempo...-  
La chica queda pensativa, aún con varias lágrimas recorriendo su rostro hace un gesto como si se le ocurriese algo  
-...Pero tengo un deseo al final de 10 siglos ¿no?- el can asiente  
-Bien- la chica seca por completo sus lágrimas y se pone de pie, extiende una mano hacia las lápidas y con orgullo hace una promesa...

-Prometí que nadie más sufrirá lo que yo sufí... prometí que ayudaría a que nadie mas crea hacer lo correcto... cuando en realidad está cometiendo el peor error de su vida...- decía Luna con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Se da cuenta que está el sol ocultándose. Se levanta, pero luego recuerda algo y se arrodilla para posar sus manos y una pequeña luz se ve bajo ellas. Cuando termina, de la tierra surge una flor como las demás.  
-Ya falta poco...- murmura para finalmente levantarse y darse la vuelta. Nota que hay dos personas y un perro que la observan, las dos personas con clara sorpresa y en especial cierto castaño. El otro sin embargo, le observaba serio, como si al final lo comprendiese todo. El can solo los observaba a la chica buscando alguna reacción de enojo. Pero Luna al pasar por su lado sólo dijo  
-Los llevaré a su mundo... ya debe ser de mañana...- invitándolos a que la sigan. Los tres la obedecieron.  
Cuando llegaron, fueron hasta el departamento y aunque ya estaba por amanecer la chica los tranquilizó  
-No se preocupen, sólo acuestense y haré como si hubieran dormido varas horas...- dirigió su mirar a Takano -Adiós Takano-san- y luego miró a Ritsu -Adiós Ritsu-chan... espero no tener que volver por lo mismo... sólo... di lo que tu corazón quiere decir... no importa qué sea- y así los despidió para luego dar la vuelta e irse. Weed los miró algo compasivo para después irse tras Luna.

-L-lo siento... Takano-san- murmuró el castaño apenado con la mirada baja.  
El aludido sólo siguió mirando hacia el horizonte dónde se había ido la chica... de sus labios sólo surgió una palabra  
-Gracias...-


	4. Alivio

_**Nota de la autora:**_Waaa, bueno no les habia dicho... pero este es el ultimo capitulo... si lo se corto pero no daba para mas la idea. Recuerdo que este fue el primer fic que termine y para festejar puse lemon (si hay lemon) pero es algo muy asi nomas jajajaja bueno se agradece mucho que hayan seguido esta historia. Ahora es cuando veo que historia pongo, pensaba en poner a mi fic estrella, pero prefiero dejar esa decisión a ustedes.. asi que si no les molesta pueden decirme que prefieren que sea lo proximo que suba

1) Quiero salvarte (KanouxAyase)  
2)Escape (Pareja principal: TorixChiaki; parejas secundarias: UsaguixMisaki, TakanoxRitsu, KanouxAyase)  
3) ¿Bendición o perdición? (Original Character)

solo eso y muchas gracias de nuevo QwQ

* * *

El viento helado comenzaba a soplar, la nieve se acumulaba. Ya resultaba pesado siquiera volar por los aires debido a la ventisca que se avecinaba.

-¡Argh! Tengo hambre- se quejaba Una chica de largo cabello castaño. -Ni un animalejo que sirva de alimento- seguía bufando molesta

-Aunque te quejes, eso no hará que aparezca comida servida en bandeja de plata Luna- decía un can a su lado ya harto de las quejas de su compañera. Y es que llevaban casi dos días caminando en medio de la nieve y ni rastros de casa habitada habían encontrado. Ya estaban sufriendo los efectos de la hipotermia, las energías de ambos se les agotaban rápidamente. Si no encontraban algo antes que anocheciera y empeorara la tormenta, podrían morir congelados, porque sus poderes no le servirían de nada. Hasta que la inconciencia los dominó, haciéndolos caer al suelo helado.

-Oye... ¿estás bién?- escuchó una voz desconocida, pero a la vez muy familiar... aunque no sabía con certeza de dónde.  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos enormes color verde oliva muy peculiares que le miraba con mucha curiosidad. Pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta Luna gritó y el chico pegó un salto hacia atrás y se calló del sillón.

-¡Auch...!- se empezaba a quejar el chico adolorido por el golpe.  
Luna estaba sentada y mirandolo fijo, algo le decía que ya lo había visto antes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron entonces lo supo. Pudo ver su corazón a travez de sus ojos verdes que por alguna razón por mas vidas que tenga a cuestas, por mas cambiada su apariencia... seguía teniendo la misma mirada.

-Ritsu...- apenas murmuró la chica

-¿Hah?- preguntó algo confuso el chico

-Eh.. no nada no se preocupe...- comenzó a disculparse Luna

-Oda... Oda Ritsu es mi nombre- se presentó el joven con una sonrisa gentil y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
"Wow... las conocidas ironías de la vida" pensó Luna mientras sonreía y con una leve inclinación se presentaba -Luna... sólo llámame Luna-

-Bien Luna-chan ahora mismo mi esposo está con su perro... está dormido pero estará bien- dijo de repente el chico. "¡Dios santo Weed!" recordó Luna, se regañó a sí misma por olvidarse de él. Antes de siquiera preguntar algo más una tercera voz resonó llamando su atención

-Ritsu amor, la chica ya despertó ¿no?-

de inmediato ambos miraron a quién ahora se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolos algo incómodo por el silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación. El hombre que allí estaba se acercó y abrazando al chico de manera muy posesiva e irradiando (lo que a Luna le pareció) un aura oscura resonante de celosía besó apasionadamente al joven sin remordimiento alguno. Cuando ya sus manos hábilmente empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del ojiverde sonrojado hasta las orejas cortó con el ambiente y aunque sin soltarse de su amado susurró apenado

-S-sa...ga-san... no haga eso... no frente a al-alguien desconocido...-

"Y seguimos con las vueltas de la vida..." pensó Luna mientras reía bajo. El hombre también rió aunque de manera mas evidente, afianzando más el abrazo y dándole un corto beso en la frente le respondió

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, yo sólo quiero pretendía mostrarle que somos una pareja normal de recien casados...-

Y ante tal cosa dicha, Luna no pudo más y se puso a reir como desquiciada asustando un poco a Ritsu. Se levantó y acomodando sus ropas le tranquilizó

-Jajajaja... está bien, es amor del más puro después de todo. No me molesta, ya que lo mencionas les felicito y les deseo la dicha y felicidad-

Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde había salido el hombre, pero algo le detuvo... tenía que decirselos... no lo haría como la última vez, porque la situación no lo ameritaba; así que lo único que dijo mirándolos de reojo fue

-Me alegro por tí Ritsu... hiciste caso de mi consejo... y ahora disfrutas del regalo que te da el destino por no rechazar... a tu alma predestinada- y antes de marchar hacia donde estaba Weed, alcanzó a ver el profundo alivio que emanaban los corazones de ambos... aún cuando sus mentes no lograban comprender.

-Mmm... entonces ¿ahora sí?- murmuraba con una sonrisa pícara el mayor en el oído de su amado Ritsu quién se sonrojó nuevamente.

-...Si...- apenas susurró Ritsu, y antes de siquiera pensarlo, lanzó un gemido que rápido ahogó tapando su boca con una mano... al sentir que su amado colaba una mano a travez de su camisa rozando suavemente uno de sus pezones. Una sonrisa asomó por los labios del mayor que bajando sus labios atrapó el otro comenzando a hacer círculos con la lengua logrando así relajar un poco a su pequeño.

-Mnhaaa... mmSa-saga...saga-san- gemía el ojiverde

-Ya te dije que ahora...- empezó a decir el mayor mientras con la mano libre comenzaba a colarse en los pantalones ajenos -soy tu esposo, sólo tuyo...- alcanzó el ahora despierto miembro de Ritsu que ágilmente logró liberar y acariciando suavemente su punta húmeda recalcó -ahora debes llamarme por mi nombre..-

Ritsu tragó duro antes de acompañado de otro gemido finalmente decir

-Yo también... *gemido* s-soy tuyo... *gemido* aho-ahora y siempre... M-masamu.. Masamune...-

Y al escucharlo, el corazón de Masamune latió con más fuerza, con devoción y mucha pasión tumbó a su amado al sofá para terminar de sacar las barreras textiles que les impedía demostrar todo el amor profundo y sincero que ahora quería mostrarselo sólo a él.

Sólo hicieron falta unos minutos, para que toda prenda que antes estorbaba, ahora estaba regada por el piso. Las manos del mayor recorrían con avidez el pequeño cuerpo del ojiverde causándole escalofríos de placer. Sus bocas unidas eran reforzadas con sus lenguas que parecían una cadena imposible de romper. Sus miembros, ambos más que despiertos y ahora adoloridos se frotaban con brusquedad uno contra otro causando la impaciencia de ambos por ser uno sólo de una vez.  
El mayor entonces viendo que era la oportunidad, suavemente alzó un poco las piernas de Ritsu y colocándolas sobre sus hombros miró hacía el dulce y ahora más que sonrojado rostro de Ritsu y sonriendo ante tal ternura bajó sus labios a su entrada y comenzó a darle suaves caricias con su lengua.  
Ritsu enseguida se retorcía de placer ante las descargas que parecían provenir de las caricias dadas por su amante. Sin ninguna vergüenza, deslizó sus manos entre la cabellera de Masamune y levemente apretó los puños excitando aún mas al mayor y provocando que aumentara la velocidad de sus lamidas.  
Cuando vio que ya estaba preparado, colocando sus manos en las caderas del otro le hizo entender que se diera la vuelta. Ritsu en un estado de excitación, obedeció de manera automática y colocándo sus manos delante suyo apoyó su peso en ellas quedando su trasero expuesto listo para recibir llevando al límite la excitación de Masamune. Quién no esperó más, agarrando las caderas del pequeño y sin remordimiento ni pena hizo entrar su miembro en el interior de Ritsu. El castaño arqueó su espalda en respuesta y pegó un grito que rápido ahogó al recordar que no estaban solos en la casa. El mayor en tanto no perdió tiempo y luego de un minuto para que la entrada se acostumbrara, empezó a moverse primero con lentitud para luego de a poco ir aumentando la velocidad.

-Mngh, Ritsu...*gemido* Ritsu... no-no calles esos... *gemido* gemidos tuyos que me en-encienden...- le animaba a su pequeño al ver que trataba de no ser tan ruidoso, pero al no obtener respuesta siguió diciendo (como pudo, entre los gemidos propios y la respiración agitada)

-*gemido* Ella... ella ya lo sabe... no-no se molestará... *gemido* así que... gi-gime mi n-nombre.. *gemido*-

Pero sólo luego de unos candentes momentos, cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax, de los labios de Ritsu por fin afloró

-Ahh..*gemido* Ma-masamune... t-te amo Mnaaaaahhg- para justo en ese instante correrse de manera abrupta y luego incitar al miembro de Masamune a hacer lo mismo.  
Al terminar, ambos se durmieron en el sofá, estaban realmente exhaustos. Por lo que no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento apareció Luna por el marco de la puerta. Ella se acercó lentamente, miró a ambos que estaban acostados, desnudos, haciendo cucharita en el sofá y mirándolos con ternura los tapó a ambos. Justo estaba por volver a sus pasos cuando notó que ya estaba amaneciendo. Por lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta que ya debían partir.

-Debemos irnos ya ¿no?- escuchó decir a alguien.

-Si... sabes que debemos seguir... no podemos quedarnos... debemos seguir con nuestra misión- respondió Luna -Pero antes... voy a dejarles algo... sólo espero que les guste-

Para cuando se fueron, en la mesa del comedor había dos bandejas preparadas con un desayuno suculento (café, un vaso de jugo de naranja exprimido, un plato de sandwiches de jamón y queso tostados, un plato hondo con cereales y leche) y una nota que decía

_"Gracias, ahora puedo seguir adelante con tranquilidad de que alfín estaís juntos. Les aseguro y deseo que la felicidad y la dicha toque vuestra puerta todos los días y sigaís así... Porque si en tu vida fuiste benevolente y bueno, en la siguiente sereís recompensados con renacer cada vez más cerca de su alma predestinada...  
_ _No fue la primera vez que nos vimos, pero espero que si habrá próxima no sea para verlos sufriendo  
Los quiere y apoya  
Luna, la guardiana del hilo rojo del destino"_


End file.
